


Electronic Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The static.The crackles.The empty faces.The darkness.It's all I will ever see...





	Electronic Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad since I wrote this 2 years ago, but whatever...

I sat by myself in the school library, staring blankly at the empty screen in front of me.

 

I was supposed to be writing an essay for my English teacher called “What I Value Most”.

 

But I don’t know what to write!

 

I’m not very good at writing stuff down.

 

I can think it up in my head, no problem, it’s just the writing it down I have a problem with.

 

I usually write it out on paper, and it doesn’t half make your hand ache.

 

So, I thought that tonight, I would stay at school a little longer and get my essay done.

 

At the time it seemed like a win-win situation, but when I got to the library, I saw this super-cool new section of comics that had just arrived.

 

I simply couldn’t resist them.

 

By the time I switched on the computer to start writing my essay, it had been quite a while.

 

But, as I glanced at the clock on the wall next to the Dance Club posters, I practically felt my heart drop down into my shoes.

 

It was half-past ten.

 

I started to panic.

 

In a hurry, I sprinted towards the door and rattled the doorknob.

 

It was locked.

 

At first, I was terrified, I could feel myself shaking, and I was about to cry, but then I took a deep breath.

 

I am a mature human being, not some pathetic five-year-old that’s gotten lost.

 

I came up with a plan.

 

It was simple.

 

I could just stay here for the night.

 

The library was pretty cosy, and it had plenty of comics to read.

 

And I had a torch on my key ring, so it wasn’t like I’d just be lying here in pitch-darkness for the next ten hours.

 

It all would have been fine, if it weren’t for the fact that my battery had run out.

 

Just as I sat down to try and sleep, I heard a loud creak.

 

I swivelled round.

 

The library door was wide open.

 

Before I could do anything, the one source of light that was coming from my computer, was extinguished in a matter of seconds.

 

My eyes worriedly scanned the pitch-blackness, searching for a clue, a sign, that all of this was just some creepy nightmare, and I was going to wake up soon.

 

I stood there in the pitch-darkness, my heart beating faster than it had ever beaten before.

 

I took a step back. I whipped around and saw…a pair of long, white, bony fingers, reaching through the screen of my computer.

 

I widened my eyes, and before I could even scream, I felt a hand over my mouth, and had my eyes open long enough to see a pair of black, soul-less eyes.

 

As I slipped unwillingly into unconsciousness, two words appeared on my blank essay page:

 

MY LIFE.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
